creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datenarchiv
Manchmal ist es besser, dass man nicht alles weiß. Denn sonst bereut man es unter Umständen sehr. Diese Erfahrung machte ich vor ungefähr 8 Jahren. Ich wohne zurzeit in einer Großstadt im Norden Deutschlands. Damals lebte ich in den USA in einer Gegend im Norden Washingtons. Der Ort hat ungefähr 3000-4000 Einwohner. Der Ort ist in der Nähe eines Waldes. Dort geschah etwas, das ich nie mehr vergessen werde. Ich war 13 Jahre alt und kam gerade von der Schule nach Hause. Ich machte mir etwas zu Essen und haute mich etwas aufs Ohr. Gegen Nachmittag ging ich in den benachbarten Wald. Ich stolperte über einen dicken Ast und landete auf etwas Metallischem. Ich hab es nicht genau gesehen, aber es sah wie eine Art Tür aus. Ich wischte den Rest Erde weg, der darauf lag. Auf der Tür stand: „Data Archive“ „Do not open this door“. Ich wollte weggehen, war jedoch viel zu neugierig. Ich versuchte die Tür zu öffnen und sie lies es zu. Ich ging rein und ein ziemlich alter Bürogestank schlug mir entgegen. Ich sah eine Treppe und stieg sie hinab. Nach 8 Stufen kam ich bei einer Tür an, die allerdings verschlossen war. Das Schloss ließ sich jedoch nach einigem rumprobieren knacken. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Regale voller Disketten und Kassetten. Auf den Tischen fand ich zwei an den Strom angeschlossene Computer. Ich schaltete den ersten Computer ein. Windows 1.0 war darauf installiert.Ich fand einige merkwürdige Dateien auf dem Computer. Ich fand einen Lebenslauf von Barack Obama und einen von Hillary Clinton. Dies war sehr merkwürdig und ich dachte: „Volltreffer, ich habe einen alten Regierungscomputer erwischt.“ Bis hier war alles in Ordnung, als ich jeddoch anfing in den Regalen zu stöbern begann die Sache noch merkwürdiger zu werden. Ich nahm mir einen Stapel der Kassetten und Disketten auf dem: „Facts that you never know“ stand aus einem Rega und schob die erste Diskette in den Computer. Es waren nur 3 Dateien darauf. Ein unwichtiger Text, in dem nur wirres Zeug drinstand. Eine Paintzeichnung, die ein Labor zeigte und eine komische Datei, die sich nicht öffnen ließ, sie trug den Namen: „Lost Secrets“ Nach einigen Versuchen lies sich die Datein doch öffnen und gespannt sah ich mir an was sie sagte. In der Datei waren Anleitungen, wie man Bomben baut und unten stand: „We have killed John. F Kennedy, we the US Government!“ Zudem stand das hier auch: “Pearl-Habor was an inside job” Zudem wurden Sachen wie der Boston-Anschlag angekündigt und zwar per Datum und Uhrzeit sogar. Das Textdokument war von einem ranghohen US-Diplomaten unterzeichnet. Jetzt war ich an dem Punkt angelangt, dass die ganze Sache erst richtig komisch geworden war. Nun schob Ich eine Diskette in das Laufwerk und auf dieser war eine Audiodatei. Es waren Schreie zu hören und Geräusche die darauf hinwiesen das der Schreiende erstochen wurde. Auf der nächsten Diskette befanden sich Anleitungen, wie man Zombies erschafft und wie Gentechnik funktioniert. Auf der dritten Diskette waren bis heute verschwiegene Informationen über HIV, ich fand auch unveröffentliche Textdokumente der FDA, die bis zum heutigen Tag verschwiegen wurden. Auf der nächsten Diskette schrieb eine 28-jährige Mutter über die Verfolgung ihrer Eltern durch die CIA. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Ich fuhr den Computer runter und verließ das Archiv. Ich verschloss die Tür und ging nach Hause. Meine Eltern machten sich schon Sorgen, ich erklärte ihnen jedoch, dass ich bloß einen Spaziergang unternahm. Ich redete nie mehr über das Archiv. Am nächsten Tag war ein großer Polizeieinsatz im Wald. Die Polizei verbarrikadierte das Archiv nun endgültig, nachdem ich dort war und es wohl jemand bemerkt haben musste. Bis zu diesem Tag ging niemand mehr in dieses Archiv und die US-Regierung leugnet dieses Archiv. Hüte dich und vor allem geh niemals alleine in dieses Archiv. Da du diesen Text jetzt gelesen hast, wirst du im Archivcomputer registriert. Solltest du dich widersetzen, wird etwas schlimmes passieren, was mit dir oder jemand anderem zu tun haben wird. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Computer